bokunoheroacademiafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Zacharias Codiaz
Piercing the Light: Sagittarius is first seen as a villain.Sagittarius: Zacharias is known as the Sagittarius in the Twelve Zodiac Warriors. |epithet = |birthday =July 18th |age =25 |gender =Male |height =6'3" |weight =182 lbs |hair =Blue |eye =Violet |bloodtype =AB+ |quirk =Sagittarius Form |status =Alive |birthplace = , |family =Sullivan Codiaz (Father) Amanda Codiaz (Mother) Amber Codiaz (Younger Sister) |occupation ='Sagittarius' of the Twelve Zodiac Warriors Professional VillainPiercing the Light: Sagittarius is first seen as a villain. of Codiaz Corporation |affiliation =Codiaz Corporation Twelve Zodiac Warriors |fightingstyle =Centaur King Fist |teams =Codiaz Corporation Twelve Zodiac Warriors |points = |debut = Piercing the Light |debutanime = Disrupting the Oldest Lineage: Omoikane's Unbelievable Declaration |voice = |eng voice = |image gallery = No }} is the firstborn son of Sullivan and Amanda Codiaz, heir to the Codiaz Corporation, and the acting leader of the Twelve Zodiac Warriors, taking upon the position of Sagittarius: Zacharias is known as the Sagittarius in the Twelve Zodiac Warriors.. Zacharias' prowess as Sagittarius is rightfully earned, due to his powerful quirk, the Sagittarius Form, which grants him enhanced abilitiesSagittarius Form: Zacharias' Quirk is stated to increase his abilites dramatically as well as transform Zacharias into a centaur-esque warrior. as well as a highly dramatic physical changeSagittarius Form: Zacharias' Quirk is stated to increase his abilites dramatically as well as transform Zacharias into a centaur-esque warrior.. It is due to all of this that Zacharias is currently the ____ ranked villain. Appearance With a straight and rigid posture, , short luscious deep blue hair, and his general liking to maintain a calm and cruel expression. Ever since Zacharias' youth, he has been deemed as a silent power, containing his true power from showing. Many people notice Zacharias' eyes first. The eyes are sharp in nature, and resemble the piercing gaze of an eagle. Violet pupils, his eyes taking a sharp oval shape in nature. These sharp eyes are able to track moving objects at a much faster rate, allowing for Zacharias to 'see faster', which is nothing more than a simpler way of saying that Zacharias' eyes can process images faster, allowing him to react to incidents faster, and prevent them from even happening. Zacharias has long black eyelashes, overall forming a thin and slanted shape. Zacharias is selectively colour blind, not being able to see the colour green whatsoever. Despite not truly being a disadvantage, it is a fact which Zacharias despises, as he feels incomplete, not being able to see the world in its fullest. Zacharias' hair is luscious in nature, coloured a deep sea blue, a signature hair tone on his mothers' side of the family, not originally being that of a Codiaz.. Zacharias' hair does not go past his forehead, yet he still looks charming and dangerous at the same times. Also, his hair is not as oily as others. The hair seemingly has a thin coat of oil over it, allowing for Zacharias to easily style his hair. Zacharias' facial structure is sharp, not degraded by straight angles and has a muscular frame, with a visible forehead, pointed nose, slender ovaline eyes with narrow eyebrows, and a harsh jawline. Zacharias' lips are barely visible, only able to be seen when he does not dawn his standard impartial expression, especially when he adorns his 'poker face'. He has earned the moniker of the , a reference to his blue hair, outfit and scar. Zacharias is known to have a strong and rigid posture, and uses that to his advantage. Due to his posture, he is almost always known to be at his full height of a staggering six feet and three inches. Despite being shorter than many other prominent heroes, Zacharias is still taller than many other individuals Like the mentioned prominent figures, Zacharias uses his height as a method of intimidation, as the man usually towers over everyone else. Zacharias' body frame has often been compared to that of an eagle. A streamlined body, allowing for great speed, using the momentum of the opponent against them. Despite the appearance of an eagle, Zacharias is wel-built, as he is an astute student of the martial art of Vovinam. Zacharias uses the momentum created by the opponent to his own advantage, in a sense he essentially 'steals' the opponents speed, when in reality he simply redirects the created kinetic energy to himself, allowing for him to have a greater speed. His built stature allows for him to have a streamlined body, while maintaining strength, stamina and defense. Zacharias' standard outfit consists of a dark blue tuxedo, which he wears due to essentially being a businessman whenever he is not wreaking havoc upon society. His suit is wired, allowing him to collect audio evidence as blackmail. He is even able to alter these audio clips to suit video clips, allowing him to physically doctor and create blackmail. Zacharias often spends minutes, even hours doing his hair so it looks presentable, as according to him, 'a businessman must look perfect at all times'. Zacharias also...TBA Personality Born as an heir to a multi-billion dollar companyCodiaz Corporation: Codiaz Corporation is stated to be an international multi-billion dollar company., Zacharias is known to be extremely cocky and confidentPiercing the Light: Sagittarius is seen acting as if he has already won the battle against two Pro Heroes of H.O.P.E.Piercing the Light: Sagittarius is seen taunting his opponents, suggesting that he hadn't been trying previously in their battle., often underestimating the abilities of his opponents and comradesFall of Amaterasu: Zacharias is seen telling Kotodama to 'not fuck things up', showing that Zacharias underestimates his teammates abilities., while overestimating his. Zacharias is also somewhat snobbish, and tends to occasionally flaunt off his wealth, suggesting that Zacharias views other as below himself, below his social standing. Piercing the Light: Sagittarius is seen having a keen battle sense and poise in battle. As an esteemed businessman, Zacharias is able to easily put up a facade which heavily contrasts his true feelings. The facade that the man puts up heavily contrasts the personality of Sagittarius, being almost complete polar opposites. Zacharias as an individual is poised, dignified, elegant, humorous and polite. Those that know Zacharias’ secret are often shocked and amazed at how easily Zacharias is able to seamlessly shift from this more preferred personality to the rough and aggressive one belonging to Sagittarius. To Zacharias, this ability to shift from personality to personality is required in both his lines of work, allowing himself to mask his true identity with relative ease. This facade that Zacharias puts up is often seen in action at multiple charity events. At such public events, Zacharias is seen politely communicating with others, complimenting them casually and acting rather humble when he himself is complicated. The man can be found dancing and eating with such poise, one would think he is an individual of royal descent. Zacharias does however let himself be more forward with individuals, such as his ??? and his younger sister. Relationships Twelve Zodiac Warriors History Born in the territory of on a calm night, Zacharias was destined to not only one day inherit his fathers corporation, but to one day join the mighty Twelve Zodiac Warriors as well. From a young age, Zacharias was taught both how to manage a business, and the ways of elite combat. Eventually, the boy was expected to utilize his quirk alongside his elite combat training. At first, Zacharias found it nigh impossible to perform such a feat, often giving up too easily. However, after much discipline, Zacharias become more obedient, and learned how to fight using his quirk alongside his own elite combat. After this, came the marksmanship training. He was taught how to utilize a handgun, and taught ways on how to effectively utilize his gun to consistently strike a target. Eventually, Zacharias became a highly skilled marksman by the age of 15, able to hit eighty per cent of all his shots accurately. At the age of fourteen, Zacharias moved to with his family. Upon arrival in Japan, Zacharias' only 'friend' was his younger sister, Amber Codiaz. The two of them had always had a special bond, despite being born two years apart, they had a strong sibling connection, as if they were twins. Despite the move to Japan, Zacharias was not given a break from his training, instead his training only became harsher. The standards only increased, as he was meant to be better than the rest, as according to his father, everyone else was beneath him. No one else was meant to rise over him. Thus, Zacharias began to conform to this mindset, this ideology impacting him now more then ever before. Zacharias began to utilize his quirk more effectively, and began to read about martial arts, eventually developing his own fighting style, the Centaur King Fist martial art. Even after developing such a ruthless and deadly martial art, Zacharias was not praised. In fact nothing changed, Zacharias was still expected to continue his training. Once the boy finally reached the age of fifteen, he was sent to the Candadian Institution of Training Heroes, where he would be taught in the ways of a hero. However, Zacharias was not destined to be a hero, he was only sent in order to understand the makings of the next generations top heroes. The Codiaz Family had ties with the Omoikane Cartel, funding them till this day. After graduating, Zacharias was confused. He had made friends, and he wanted to be a hero. But of course, he couldn't tell his parents such, or they'd lose it. After months of keeping this side of him secret, he spilled. A horrid mistake. His father, Sullivan sent him to a facility with an undisclosed location where he was tortured and brainwashed for several days. Sullivan played with his sons mind, and transformed him into the raging and powerful villain Zacharias is today. However, to make sure of his son's newfound loyalty, he sent the fifteen-year-old to head back to the Canadian Institution of Training Heroes (C.I.T.H) and annihilate it. And annihilate it Zacharias did. He was in a state of such berserk rage, he killed everyone in the area, teacher and students alike. After this massacre, Zacharias was welcomed back to the Codiaz Family with open arms, making him the next heir for the company, wanting him to carry on the family business of villainy. As the years progressed, Zacharias killed more and more people for his family, and earned himself the name of Sagittarius, and is now feared amongst the world for his deadly abilities. At the age of twenty-three, Zacharias joined the Twelve Zodiac Warriors. He quickly rose through the ranks and killed the previous leader and became their new leader. Zacharias has made the Twelve Zodiac Warriors an organization of Twelve individuals who would follow Zacharias' every command without question, not wanting their secrets exposed to the public. Under his guidance, the Zodiac Warriors have destroyed cities without question, not only fearing to be exposed, but fearing for their lives knowing that Zacharias could and would end their lives if they disobeyed him. However, it was soon after returning home afte that massacre that Zacharias was forcefully pushed into the public icon of Codiaz Corporation, becoming their acting CEO. After becoming the CEO of such an economic powerhouse, a multi-billion dollar organization, Zacharias was ironically viewed by the public as a good person. It had never crossed their mind how or why such a paragon of an individual was secretly one of the most notorious villains of all time. To the world at large, Zacharias was an alumni of Harvard, graduating at the top of his class from their business program. None of that was true, but Zacharias did have a strangely innate ability within the world of business, able to make deals and bargains that if publicly revealed, would leave people wondering how the man was able to do such. As a business man, Zacharias has attended hundreds upon hundreds of charity events, which he not only donates the highest amount every time, it also further masks his true identity of a villain. Thus, not only is Zacharias’ life as a business rewarding profit-wise, it also allows for him to mask his true identity as Sagittarius. One of the most infamous incidents involving business as a whole had Codiaz Corporation at its centre, with Zacharias being the linchpin to the entire event. In simple terms, he bargained with over twenty different companies and bought them all at a ridiculously lower price than what it should have been. After buying this, Zacharias became known as one of the most prominent businessmen in the world, bringing Codiaz Corporation into the top three most powerful companies in the world as well. It was after this that Zacharias became more famed in the world, and has often been called in by Hero Academies and even certain Hero Organizations to give speeches. After this takeover, Zacharias was asked to help fund certain Hero Organization, which he agreed to within a heartbeat. Not only would this create great publicity for Zacharias, it would allow for him to gain a better understanding of this generation of heroes, something he had previously been forced to do as a child. To this day, Zacharias is a feared villain, destroying cities and the such with seemingly no purpose except for the joy he feels when he does so. It is why he has been deemed as the ____ most powerful and dangerous villain in the world. Abilities and Powers Physical Prowess Fighting Styles Centaur King Fist The is the form of martial arts that has been drilled into Zacharias since he could walk, and focuses on the utilization of ones head (quite literally and figuratively), knees and elbows. Unlike other martial arts, Centaur King Fist relies on the users defensive capabilities to create an ultimate offensive attack. By following three rules of the Centaur King Fist, Zacharias is able to effectively use his true abilities, breaking his limits every time. The first rule is to consistently block incoming strikes no matter the cost. Even if it risks another injury, block incoming strikes. The logic behind this rule is that by blocking incoming strikes, not only are you having subconsciously doubt their own ability, but you are in a sense 'hardening' yourself, as well as weakening incoming strikes due to the short bursts of physical pain another feels when their own attack is blocked or intercepted. By doing such, your opponent will begin to feel as if your attacks have only become stronger with every strike. This allows Zacharias to not only boost his own ego, but demoralizes the opponent, as well as confuses them as to why Zacharias' attacks have become stronger as the battle progressed. The second rule is to smirk and smile whenever you can. Especially after your opponent manages to strike you. The logic behind this rule is that by smirking or smiling whenever one can, it not only confuses the opponents, but it manages to anger them. Fighting an angry opponent may seem much more dangerous than it actually is. Fighting an angry opponent can actually lead to ones victory as an angry opponent is more likely to take risky attacks, and by exploiting those attacks, can lead to ones victory. The third and final rule is to blend in with the opponents blindspot. The logic behind this rule is by blending into an opponents blindspot, one is able to strike them with less risk of being spotted or countered. However, this final rule is difficult to pull off, and can only be pulled off by a master of the Centaur King Fist. Despite being a master of this martial art, Zacharias is only able to pull off this rule 7/8 times, due to the sheer difficulty of performing such a powerful technique. By combining the three rules effectively, Zacharias is a highly formidable fighter, and is able to take down multiple men at once while utilizing the fabled Centaur King Fist Martial Arts. Named Techniques Vovinam Vovinam is a... Quirk The is the namesake for Zacharias' villain persona. By heavily altering his form, Zacharias' becomes a creature resembling that of a centaur, and allows for him to gain a arsenal of new abilitiesSagittarius Form: Zacharias' Quirk is stated to increase his abilites dramatically as well as transform Zacharias into a centaur-esque warrior., all of which are what have resulted in Zacharias becoming the ____ ranked villain. Of course, the first major abilities granted to Zacharias in this form are the physical enhancements. Zacharias practically doubles in height, becoming over twelve feet tall. At such a height, Zacharias has made others run off in fear from appearance alone, and has even sent off a few heroes running away without a fight breaking outPiercing the Light: Sagittarius is seen sending Blazeken, the 19th highest ranked heroine, running away by simply threatening her.. The second physical enhancement would be the increase in strength. Unlike other strength-based quirks, the strength gained while within this form is phenomenalsPiercing the Light: Zacharias is seen easily overpowering esteemed Pro Hero Super Storm.Piercing the Light: Sagittarius is seen seen striking Super Storm with great speed and strength, damaging the 'undamageable' suit of the heroes of H.O.P.E., and allows Zacharias to easily overpower heroes with quirks that can destroy buildings and skyscraperPiercing the Light: Sagittarius is seen seen literally slapping Super Storm (Detonator-Enhanced x5)'s most powerful attack, with very little damage.Piercing the Light: Sagittarius is seen harming the most powerful hero, Hercules drastically.. Enhanced speed is another physical enhancement granted by this quirk. Zacharias shows the potential to near super sonic speeds : Before being turned into a constellation, Sagittarius is said to have been able to move at the speed of a blazing meteor.Piercing the Light: Sagittarius is seen seen striking Super Storm with great speed and strength, damaging the 'undamageable' suit of the heroes of H.O.P.E., allowing for quick maneuvers and rapid attacks to heavily damage the opponentPiercing the Light: Sagittarius is seen seen striking Super Storm with great speed and strength, damaging the 'undamageable' suit of the heroes of H.O.P.E.Piercing the Light: Sagittarius is seen harming the most powerful hero, Hercules drastically., especially so considering Zacharias' super strength. There are many more physical enhancementsPiercing the Light: Sagittarius is seen being very durable, able to take on Super Storm (Detonator-Enhanced x5)'s brutal barrage of attacks., but these three are the prime examples of Zach's potential. TBA Synopsis Creation & Concept Quotes *''"Shoot for the stars...It'll make it even more fun when I kick you back to the ground."'' (Zacharias Codiaz) Trivia *Zacharias is... References Category:Males Category:Twelve Zodiac Warriors Category:Transformation Quirk Users Category:Billionaires Category:Villains Category:Codiaz Family Category:Characters